


A Late Night Encounter

by Sweety_Bird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Bird/pseuds/Sweety_Bird





	A Late Night Encounter

_"Jessica?" Sam flipped on the lights, walking into the foyer and shutting the door behind him. It was fairly late- they had gone out to a bar, but, complaining of a head ache, his girlfriend had left. He didn't stay out long after that, feeling worried about her. "In here," came her muffled reply from the other room; he sighed in relief and hung his coat over the back of the couch._

_Walking into the kitchen, Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Feeling better?" He murmured, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Better now that you're here, babe," she replied in a voice that was definitely not her own. Startled, he let go and took a step back. "Jessica?" He asked in bewilderment. She definitely wouldn't have called him babe like that. Slowly she turned around, and he felt his heart do a flip as her face became visible. Or rather, his face. "Hey mutton-head," Gabriel greeted with the usual smirk, a blue smokey vapor twisting around him so that he appeared as himself again when it disappeared. Stunned, Sam opened his mouth and shut it. Gabe had died! So what on earth... "I can tell your tiny brain is having issues processing this, so why don't I help things along?" The other man said with an even bigger smirk, snapping his fingers._

Sam sat up with a gasp, looking about. He was on a cheap motel bed- he'd been dreaming. With a pang he remembered that Jessica was dead, as was Gabe. At least, until he turned his head and saw the archangel standing next to him. "Boo," he whispered, then clamped his hand over Sam's mouth before he could scream in surprise. "Easy there hot shot, you're going to hurt yourself," he taunted, then removed his hand. The younger Winchester stared at him wide eyed, then looked over at Dean. He was completely unaffected by all of this apparently, sleeping away with a smile that suggested his dream was somewhat.. Provocative. Shifting his gaze back to Gabe, he finally found his voice and asked, "What.. What did you do to him? He would never sleep through something like this." It was true, his brother was a light sleeper for safety reasons.

Gabriel smiled and rolled his eyes towards Dean, who sighed and rolled over. "Never mind him. He's just having a really good dream." Sam narrowed his eyes slightly, not sure whether or not he could trust the archangel. After all, he had made him relive his brother's death several hundred times, not to mention stuck them in a tv land just to screw with them. Well, he supposed he had been trying to make a point, it just wasn't a good one. He had stood up to his brother in the end anyway, which must count for something. Speaking of... "How are you alive?" Sam demanded, looking him up and down. He didn't look like a ghost. Was he still dreaming? "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Besides, as far as you know, I'm not. Now, what do you say you and I go have some fun?" The trickster suggested, raising his eyebrows a few times at the young hunter. He was peering at Gabe like the archangel had grown a second head. "But-"  
"I'll take that as a yes. Lets go mutton-head," he cut Sam off, snapping his fingers before the young man could stop him.  
\-----------

Sam automatically flinched as they appeared on a busy sidewalk, though no one appeared to notice their sudden poof into existence. "Gabriel-" he stopped, doing a full 360 and finding that the archangel was not with him. Now what had he done? He glanced down to see if he was in strange clothes (one couldn't be too careful with Gabe) but found that he was exactly the same as before. "Yeah, clothes, amazing aren't they? You coming?" A voice beside him drew his attention- Gabe was standing there as though he'd been there the entire time. Slightly irritated with the sarcasm, Sam growled, "Why are we here?" But the man only laughed and patted his arm.

"Anything you want, though I'd recommend a drink. You seem tense," he said innocently, like he hadnt given Sam enough reasons to be tense. "Gabriel-"  
"Please, call me Gabe."  
"Gabe.. Whatever the hell sort of lesson you're trying to teach, can't you just tell me this time instead of putting me through all this?" Sam complained, sticking his hands in his pockets. It was freezing, and he hadnt been wearing a jacket when his 'kidnapper' had snapped those magic fingers of his. Laughing, Gabriel shook his head and waggled a finger at him. "Who'd have thought you're getting smarter? But no lesson tonight, I'm afraid. Like I said before, whatever you want."

Sam knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to go back to bed and forget this ever happened. But Gabe was making one of those faces that somehow made his heart melt, no matter how many times he had wanted to punch that face as well. It was the eyes, he decided. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head and decided to just go with it. "Is there a bar around here?" Gabriel's face perked up immediately, and he jerked a thumb at the building behind him. "Drinks are on me. C'mon, let me make up for screwing with you," he said, turning around and walking in. For a moment Sam was left dumbstruck on the sidewalk. He wanted to make up for the hell he had put the Winchesters through? He was apologizing? Coming to his senses, he scrambled after Gabe while trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

Upon entering the tavern, Sam was immediately assaulted with the pungent smell of cigars and liquor. He had to remind himself that he couldn't leave, and that if he tried he would probably open his eyes standing on the sidewalk again. It wasn't hard to find Gabriel- the archangel had this certain aura about him that pulled Sam's attention as soon as he entered the room. Or, it could've been the fact that he was making the bartender laugh uproariously. Kinda hard to miss.

As though he felt eyes on him, Gabe turned and grinned, waving him over. "First round's on me boys," the man behind the bar said, still chuckling as he placed two beers in front of them and walked off to serve someone else. Staring quizzically at Gabe, Sam twisted the top off and asked, "What did you say to him?" He had never seen anyone laugh so hard in his life. Taking a swig, his companion only smiled trivially. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked, leaning on the bar and swirling the contents of his drink idly. Again, the distinct urge to tear Gabe a new one passed over him, but it was brief. After all, it was in his nature to be that way. Not to mention he had died recently. He almost asked once more how the archangel was alive, but held his tongue. Something told him he wasn't going to get an answer.

Sam couldn't help but fidget a little. This was it? The great Trickster had risen from the grave to take him to a bar? There had to be a catch. But every time he asked, Gabriel just smiled and ignored the question. He had even attempted to bring up Lucifer, though had only earned himself an annoyed look. He almost couldn't stand the casualness with which they were just sitting at a bar. None of the usual shit storm either. Or at least he thought so. A heavy hand slapped down on his shoulder, breath hot and tinged with alcohol tickling his ear. "Thanks fer holdin' my seat. Now scram, chicken legs," slurred a man, a very big man, he noted, as he swiveled the chair around to look. The last thing he needed was a drunk picking a fight with him. He was about to apologize when from beside him Gabe spoke up. "He was there first. Are you going to move him?" He asked tauntingly. Sam did not like the look in his eye, not one bit. "What are you _doing?_ " He hissed as the intoxicated man attempted to formulate a reply. "You're going to get me killed!" Gabe winked subtly, then turned back to the guy with an air of exaggerated understanding. "Sorry pal, forgot this was your seat. We'll just be going my good man, and do so hope that we have not incurred your wrath by so wrongfully sitting in a public bar." Well, that did it. Bellowing, he lunged for the archangel and completely missed, staggering as he threatened to topple over. Sam did the first thing he could think of and grabbed Gabe by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out into the alley.

"Are you insane?!" He demanded, just as the door slammed into the wall and a very angry looking drunk appeared in the opening. "It's been debated," Gabe said calmly, slipping out of Sam's grip in time to dodge away as a beefy fist connected with his cheek. Granted the swing wasn't very forceful (he was drunk), but nonetheless, it hurt. Faltering back, Sam had the good sense to duck as another swing flew at him. He grabbed the fist and twisted it, making the attacker yelp in surprise before his legs were kicked out from under him. He was down, but sure as hell not out. Gabe had effectively pissed him off. Before Sam could react his leg had been grabbed, unbalancing him and ultimately yanking him off his feet. Now he definitely had the disadvantage- this guy was huge. Rolling out of the way of a punch, all of the breath was crushed out of his lungs as the man tackled him. He grabbed Sam by the hair and slammed his head against the ground, rage clear on his face. "Your girlfriend is next," he spat in Sam's face, pulling out a switchblade. The hunter began to struggle madly- there was no way he could get out from under this giant.

"Hey, I'm the boyfriend in this relationship," a voice said from behind them, causing the would-be killer to freeze. As he began to turn his head a stake was thrust through his back, the tip just barely visible out his chest. He swayed for a moment, then fell off of Sam with a dull thud. Scrambling out from under him, he turned around panting lightly to see Gabe, who was looking at the dead man with distaste. "Switchblades, how cliche," he said, shaking his head slowly.

Sam just stood there, gaping at Gabriel for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He had jut saved his life. That was quite the novel idea- the man he had hated with a passion for so long had decided to play hero. But why? And why did he provoke the drunk slob in the first place? It was hellishly irritating to deal with Gabriel's messes, even worse so to get caught up in them and survive. Finally he found his voice, though it was a little shaky and incredulous. "That.. why? Why would you do that?" He demanded, clearing his throat self-consciously as it broke a little. He meant more than one thing by the question: why would he start a fight, and why would he save Sam? Surely not just because he was a vessel? Gabe looked up from the dead man, glancing from side to side before shrugging. "Why not? He was being rude, and you don't deserve that. What can I say? I'd miss you if you were gone. Dean is no fun to screw with" he said, his cheeks coloring slightly. As it clicked in Sam's aching head that he was blushing, the archangel walked back into the bar and left him standing in the alley with the body. Now he was definitely lost. He had always figured that Gabe hated him- why else pull all those stupid stunts besides to torture him? And yet, there was a stake sticking out of the man who had been attempting to kill him. So he owed the guy his life.. Even though it was his fault in the first place. He was still reeling from everything that had just happened, so that by the time he realized that he should follow, the man had returned carrying something. It was a rag with the tavern's logo on it, a bunch of ice in the center. He took it gratefully, easing it onto the back of his throbbing head.

"You're gonna have a pretty nasty bruise," Gabe observed, tapping a finger to Sam's cheek. It was sort of obvious, but he had said so anyway. The simple touch made his heart speed up, but he stubbornly wrote it off as just instinct because his injury was being touched. He couldn't have feelings for this guy.. Right? "So.. this wasn't some crazy lesson type thing you were trying to teach me?" Sam clarified hesitantly. If it was, he was going to be pissed. That had actually hurt, worse than the damn Japanese game show they had been featured in that one time.. he shuddered involuntarily. Gabe's voice brought him back to the present as he said, "Of course not. Am I ever that sloppy? And as much as I love to annoy you mutton-head, I wouldn't try to kill you." That was another thing Sam was just now realizing (how hard had he hit his head, he wondered). The only reason he hadn't died was because Gabe has staked the guy. Gabe, who didn't give a rat's ass about anyone unless they were involved in his schemes. Again he was wondering why the archangel was so obsessed with him. Admittedly, he had sort of grown on Sam. He had a hell of a lot of reasons to hate him, and yet he hadnt really known him until now. Whenever he thought about Gabe, he pictured the gentle finger on his cheek, not the vindictive lunatic trapped inside a ring of holy fire. He brought Sam out for a genuine night on the town, and then saved his ass when things got ugly.

Lowering the ice from the back of his head, Sam surprised both of them by embracing the archangel in a hug. He felt Gabe go stiff in surprise, then slowly relax as he realized the hunter was not trying to throttle him. A part of his brain was wondering what he was doing, hugging the guy who had put him through hell. The rest of his brain told that part to shut up. "Thank you," he said quietly into his ear, "for everything. I'm sorry we were cruel to you.. even if you deserved it." After another moment's hesitation, he felt the other man's arms carefully slide around his waist. He had to look down to see Gabe, who was shorter, though he didn't mind. "I.." he hesitated, flushing all the way down to his neck. Whatever he had to say, he wasn't too keen to say it. That was surprising- he was big on self important speeches. Then again, it had taken a lot on the Winchesters' part to get him to talk about Michael and Lucifer. Inhaling deeply, he pressed, "I never actually meant to hurt you. I mean, you guys needed to be the vessels, but.. watching you so tortured was almost as bad, if not worse, than watching my family rip itself apart."

For a moment, the words hung in the air between them. "So this-" Sam waved an arm at the air, "was closure?" He was doing his best to understand, but the archangel was being awfully wishy washy. He did feel some empathy at least, knowing what it was like to lose your family. Gabe quickly drew his arms away and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sort of. I don't want to talk about it anymore," he replied distantly, his eyes glazed over for a moment until Sam tilted his chin back up. He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but something in him wouldn't, no, couldn't stand to see that sad look on his face. It was the same reason he was better at dealing with people than his brother. He had a softer, more tender side that revealed itself when he saw someone truly hurting. And Gabe definitely had his own demons. "For what it's worth, I forgive you. After all, you did just save my life," he said as their eyes met, completely genuine. He couldn't hate Gabriel forever. Especially since what had just happened.. well, happened. Smiling, the archangel swatted his hand away. "I appreciate it. If only we had more time... but I think the hug will hold me for now," he said suddenly, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow. More time...? Oh, he meant that- "Wait!" Sam exclaimed, but Gabriel had already lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

\----------

Sam sat up gasping, panting as he cast about himself. The motel. Next to him, Dean was lacing up his boots. So... it had been a dream then. He almost wanted to cry- it had been so real! But if he had been dreaming, then Gabriel was still dead.. and none of that had really happened. His heart felt heavy with the realization that he had imagined the whole thing. Whatever stirrings he had within him were self-implemented, then. "What happened to your face?" Sam's head snapped to the side as Dean's question aroused him from his thoughts. "What?" He asked, his heartbeat seeming to freeze in his chest. His brother gave him a strange look, a shoe lace grasped in each hand. "It looks like you went ten rounds with a heavyweight champ," he explained, peering after him strangely as Sam leapt from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. There was a nasty purple bruise under on eye, and upon tenderly feeling the back of his head, he realized it was sore and hurt like hell. He laughed out loud, a grin spreading across his face. So it _had_ been real! It took him a moment to realize that Dean was still staring at him, and that he probably looked nuts. Wiping the smile off his face, he cleared his throat and lied, "I uh, tripped last night. Slammed my head against the radiator." Dean glanced at the thing, chuckling and shaking his head, suspicion gone. "Nice one, but if I were you I'd tell people you got into a fight. Sounds manlier," he suggested, shuffling outside to get the car ready with absolutely no idea that he had just spoken the truth. Once his companion had gone, Sam turned back towards the mirror and sighed, lifting a hand to the bruise. He would never know how Gabriel was alive, if he even was alive, but he at least had the memory to go on. No matter what, the archangel had still shown up and... well, he couldn't help but feel something stir inside him. Compassion? Tenderness? He'd just have to wait until the next time Gabe showed up, if any, to decide what his feelings were. Shouldering his bag, he flipped off the lights before walking out of the motel room.


End file.
